Nila and the Idiotic Idiot
by LollypopBallgowns
Summary: Nila Arise isn't impressed by many people. In fact she doesn't like many people. To tell the truth, she prefers to avoid most people. At first, James Sirius Potter is no exception.
1. Chapter 1

**Right well, this is my new story. I hope you likey.**

It was 3 am, and Nila sat alone in her room chewing her pencil. The pencil already had teeth marks on it, showing it was a habit, and a rather unattractive one, at that. The thing was, Nila herself was not a very attractive person, and she reasoned that her habits should be no more charming than herself. Perhaps that was not the smartest way of dealing with these things, but, to Nila at least, it was far simpler than quitting the habit.

Now, she wasn't ugly, exactly. The word for it, I believe, is plain. Yes, Nila was plain. Unmemorable. She had brown hair that had neither gloss nor volume. It was clean, and neatly braided down her back, but without any special quality. Her face was also clean, but again-plain. Her eyes didn't twinkle with amusement, or shine with quiet intelligence. They were brown, and while they did show amusement, far more often they showed annoyance.

At the moment, she was puzzling over a letter. A letter which she hadn't opened. There really wasn't a reason for her to have not opened it, especially considering it had her name on it. In fact, she already knew what inside. She just wished there was someone who was there to be there with her when she opened it. It felt like a moment to share with someone else. Unfortunately, anyone she could have shared it with was long asleep. Her parents, her sister, even her cat was curled up, dead to the world until morning.

"Traitor." She whispered to him.

Finally making her decision, she got out of bed and walked over to her bookshelf. Lifting up the envelope, she smiled down at the bright green writing.

"Hogwarts." She murmured excitedly. "What do you think it's like, Oreo?"

The cat slept on, unaware of his owners question. Nila turned back to her letter, unable to stop grinning.

The same bubbly lady that had given her the letter would come tomorrow to get Nila her school things. Professor Ka-something. She taught Defence. At least that was what she had said. "Defense against _what_ exactly?!" Nila had wanted to ask, but at the time her mouth and tongue hadn't seemed to be capable of working.

"I'll ask her tomorrow." She said to herself. Jumping back into her bed, she curled up inside the blankets, and closed her eyes, filling her mind with fantasies of her new school that had an approximate 2% chance of coming true.

When Nila woke up the next morning, it was to her sister shaking her. "Goway." She mumbled drowsily, turning over.

"Nila, that lady's here again!" Adalie shook her again. "Hurry up! Or I'll tell Mum, you aren't getting up!"

"I'm up!" Nila said, sitting up.

"Finally!" Adalie huffed, turning on her heels and flouncing out of the room. Nila groaned. Why was the Professor lady here so early?

"I haven't even had breakfast yet!" She complained, to Oreo. The cat turned and walked out in response.

After she had gotten ready, she left her room, to find that-yes, the blonde woman was back, and sitting at the kitchen table.

"Nila! I'm so glad to see your up. I'm sorry for coming so early, but we need to get an early start. Big day, y'know!"

Nila blinked. This woman, she decided, was like sunlight; nice, but very annoying in the morning. Shaking her head to get some of the sleepiness out, and also to confirm to herself that this was not a dream, she offered the blonde lady a smile, and sat down for her breakfast.

"Oh!" The Professor looked upset. "Do you think-I'm really very sorry for being so early- do you think you could eat on the way?" She did look very sorry, so Nila tried for another smile.

"It's alright, I don't mind." She lied, grabbing a piece of buttered toast. Shoving it her mouth, she pulled on her shoes and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Are you sure? I am so sor- oh are you ready? Let's go then!" Nila barely had time to wave goodbye to her parents and sister, before the woman pulled her through the door and out into London.

Off they went, the Professor chattering the whole time. "It's really very lucky you live in London, we don't have far to go. Let's see, the train station is...this way? No, I'm wrong, sorry, it's that way. And then we take a left, or is it right? Hmm..? Oh you're right dear, it is left."

Nila soon collapsed into silence, letting her talk, only speaking up when the Professor went the wrong way. Only when they were on the train, did Nila remember her question.

"Erm..Professor?" She asked quietly.

"Yes?" The blonde replied.

"What do you teach at Hogwarts?"

"Defence." Came the prompt reply.

"Erm..Defence against what, Professor?" Nila asked, fidgeting slightly. If she had a pencil, she'd surely be biting it right now.

"Oh dear, I keep forgetting that you're muggle born. Defence against the Dark Arts, dear."

Nila puzzled over this for a second. What were the Dark Arts? Well, going by the name, it was dark magic. Did that mean wizards had criminals too? _Of course they do!_ She scolded herself. _Wizards are people too!_ Still, she was a bit disappointed. In her mind she had formed a vision of the wizarding world as a sort of utopia. She was still mulling this over when the Professor started talking again.

"A while back, there was a really evil wizard called Voldemort." The older woman gave a sort of shudder. "Horrible time."

"What happened to him?" Nila asked, curiosity overcoming her natural aversion to people.

"Oh, Harry Potter came along. He's a real looker. Of course he's married now, has three kids. The oldest one should be starting school too. Oooh, you'll be in the same year! Maybe you'll meet him." The lady kept up a steady stream of chatter, unaware that her listener had stopped paying attention after 'He's a real looker.'

When they got off, Professor-Nila had finally remembered her name!- Kalinth ushered her into a small, dirty, pub called The Leaky Cauldron.

"We'll get my things _here_?" Nila asked, wrinkling her nose.

The ancient looking barman glowered at her when she said that, and she blushed, realizing that came out a bit offensive.

Professor Kalinth didn't seem to notice. "Oh no, not here. We'll get them in Diagon Alley."

Nila opened her mouth again, then closed it. _Better to go with it_. She thought.

 **Like? Review! And maybe give me a cookie while you're at it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Next chapter!**

Diagon Alley had turned out to be a sort of marketplace, only for wizards. When Nila realized wizards had a completely different currency, she turned to Professor Kalinth, who reassured her that they could exchange her muggle money for wizard money.

Then they had gotten her books, which seemed interesting, although nothing like her ordinary school books.

Then her wand, then some things for her cat, then her robes.

The robes were the only thing Nila had a problem with. While she wasn't up to date on the latest fashions like her sister, not to mention she didn't know what was "hot" in the wizarding world, the robes were- in a word- impractical. They were big and flapped around when she moved, they'd get caught in things, drag up dirt.

"Do I have to wear these all the time?" She had asked Kalinth.

"Oh no! Just for the Sorting, and then you can take them off. There might be a few more special occasions, but I can't really remember-"

Nila interrupted. "What do I wear the rest of the time?"

The Professor had handed her a bunch of clothes. "A skirt, a shirt, and the tie with the color of your house. And sometimes a sweater depending on the season."

The Professor had taken her home, explained how to get through the barrier at Hogwarts and then gave her a ticket before leaving.

Nila waved goodbye to her parents, before turning to go, her parents still yelling out their last minute declarations of love behind her.

"Remember to write!" Adalie shouted.

Nila waved once more, before turning and walking away as fast as she could. She looked around, Platform 9, Platform 10. And the wall she had to run into was right in the middle so… _There!_ She thought, running towards it. As she got closer, she shut her eyes, but then thought better of it-she might run into someone!- and opened them.

She slid right through the wall, much to her shock. All the explanations in the world couldn't make sliding through a seemingly solid thing not somewhat surprising.

"Note to self: forget everything learned about physics in primary school." She mumbled under her breath. Not that she had learned much physics in primary school.

Looking up she noticed for the first time, a scarlet train. Written on it were the words **Hogwarts Express.**

"Well. Here I go." Shaking her head as though to clear it, Nila stepped towards the train that would take her to her new school.

"I'm _fine_ , Mum!" Came the voice of a boy, standing a bit away from her. His mom was a pretty ginger woman, who currently hugging him very tightly. Her husband was clearly who the son took after. Both sons, Nila noticed, as another boy was behind him. Their sister was clearly annoyed by this as much as the boy was. Looking to be around seven, the redhead was a miniature copy of their mother. The older boy looked over and saw her looking. He scowled at her, glaring fiercely. Nila stuck out her tongue, then turned back to the train. Lugging her trolley in, she pushed it to the back of the train, until she found an empty compartment.

"Can I sit here?" A voice asked, not five minutes after she had sat down. "There's no space anywhere else."

Nila looked up from her book. "Oh, yeah sure."

The speaker; who was a redheaded beauty beamed then took a seat. "Thanks! Are you a first year?"

Nila nodded.

"Me too! Do you know what house you're going to be in?"

A week ago, Nila would have been very confused by this question. Now, having read all her textbooks, she knew exactly what the girl was talking about.

"You don't know for sure until you get there, but I'm hoping Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

The girl smiled. "Everyone in my family is in Ravenclaw, so I'm probably going to be in there too."

Nila smiled back. "You're a pureblood then?"

"Halfblood actually, my mom-"

"Umm… can I sit here?" The quiet question interrupted.

Nila looked up and saw a black haired girl who smiled weakly at her.

It was the redheaded girl who answered. "Go ahead!" She turned to Nila. "She can, right?"

Nila nodded. "Yeah."

They struck up conversation with the girl.

Her name was Viola, and if she wasn't a Ravenclaw, there was no way Nila could be. Viola was the smartest person Nila had ever met. Nila had no doubt that if she asked this girl how many endangered species there were in the world, she'd know the answer, pureblood or no.

The redheads name was Jayle. She was kind enough to be a Hufflepuff, but she was also definitely a Ravenclaw. She was sweet, but you could see the intelligence in her eyes.

Near the end of the train ride, Nila left to go to the bathroom, her robes flapping behind her. On her way back Nila stopped to buy snacks.

"One pack of Bertie Bott's please." She said to the plump, kind looking woman at the trolley.

"Are you sure you want that?" A drawling voice asked. "I mean you're not exactly the thinnest girl here."

Nila turned around, furious. The same boy who had scowled at her at the train station was there behind her.

"What?" He asked before she could say anything. "Going to stick your tongue out at me again. Real mature, that was."

Nila glared at him, then stopped, and smiled. "Finally got away from your mummy, did you?"

It was his turn to glare now.

"What?" Nila added, her eyes widening innocently. "I think it's great your mother loves you. I mean with a face like yours, she's the only one who ever will."

Smiling again, she turned and walked away, Bertie Bott's still clutched in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! NEXT CHAPTER! WOOHOO!**

Nila never talked to that rude boy again. Later as she had classes with the Gryffindors, she learned his name was James. Still, he was a Gryffindor and she was a Ravenclaw, and they weren't friends so they never talked. A few years passed and then they were in sixth year.

"Potions! Nila!" Jayle yelled. Nila's eyes opened slowly.

"Nila…" Viola groaned from the other bed. "Make her shut up…"

Nila grunted from the other bed, and rolled over. Jayle was quiet for a moment, and Nila sighed peacefully, relaxing in the silence. _Wait a minute._ Her eyes flew open, just as the buckets filled with water that Jayle was levitating over her and Viola's head emptied.

Sputtering, Nila sat up. Viola had been sleeping half off the bed, as she tended to do most nights, so the water mostly missed her. Nila was nowhere near as lucky.

"Alright! I'm up! What time is it?"

Jayle smiled, already changed and ready. "You have two minutes until class starts!" Seeing the murderous expressions on both their faces, she grinned once more and ran out of the room.

Nila looked at Viola. "We're so screwed."

Viola nodded. With that they both scrambled to get ready as fast as they could.

Running into Professor Clifton's class, red faced and puffing, was not the way Nila had wanted to start her sixth year.

"Welcome, Arise, Vonn. You're late." The professor said coldly.

Trying to catch her breath, Nila leaned against the door. "Sorry, sir. Won't happen again." Next to her Viola nodded.

"Hmph. Five points from Ravenclaw. Each."

Nila's heart sank, but she nodded.

"Now, I was just explaining the new seating plan to the class. "

Nila looked up in surprise. _A new seating plan._ Sure enough, Jayle waved to her from beside Fred Weasley.

"Right." Clifton said, looking through his papers. "Arise, you are with Potter over there. Miss Vonn, you go with Wood."

She walked over to Potter and sat down beside him. They hadn't talked since that day on the train, so she was hoping they could get along.

"Right." Professor Clifton said again. "I hope you like the people beside you, because they will be your Potions partner for the rest of the year."

Nila turned to James, at the same time he turned to her. The same expression was mirrored on both their faces. Horror.

 _So apparently neither of us have gotten over it._ Nila thought bitterly.

"I don't see why you're so upset, Nila." Jayle said, later in their room. Their other roommate, Kyla, had left so they could talk in private there. "You've never even talked to him."

Nila groaned. She had never gotten around to telling them about the train encounter. "What if… what if I told you I had…"

Jayle stared at her. "What?! When did you talk to him?! How do you not have the time to learn the names of more than half the kids in your class, but _do_ have time to talk to the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!"

"I'm antisocial." Nila informed her. "And introverted."

Viola spoke up then, having been watching this conversation in silence. "Don't change the subject, Nila."

Nila winced. "It's not that I talked to him. Really, I yelled at him."

Jayle rubbed her temples. "Nila..."

"In my defence, he called me fat, first."

Viola grinned then. "In that case, I hope you put him in his place."

Nila smiled back at her, and Jayle started laughing. "Oh. I bet you did, Nila! I wish I could've watched!"

"Guys," Nila complained. "I have a problem."

"What's the problem?" Viola asked. "I thought it happened in first year."

A guilty look spread over Nila's face. "Well… I haven't exactly forgotten about it…"

"But he hasn't either!" She added quickly, seeing the looks on her friends faces.

"Well." Viola said. "The solution is really simple."

Nila raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Viola nodded. "Just don't talk to him. Chances are he won't want to help, in which case you can do the potion yourself. You hate working with other people on potions anyway."

Nila mused over this. It was true, she hated people working with her on a potion. They mostly just seemed to get in the way. "But what if he wants to help?"

Viola shrugged. "Just ask him if you can do it yourself."

"And if he says no?"

"Well, then get through the potion saying as little as possible." Viola spoke casually, like that would be the easiest thing in the world.

Though mulling it over, it certainly wasn't very hard. Yes, Nila decided, Viola's strategy was the best one.

The next Potions class went exactly as Viola had predicted. James decided to do no work. For the first five minutes, he stared at her as though to see if she had a problem with it. When it became blindingly obvious she didn't, he shrugged and left to go talk with his friends.

Clifton didn't seem to notice, mostly because he didn't look up from the paperwork at his desk, other than to take attendance.

James stayed long enough for attendance to be over, then left, no longer waiting to see if she cared. It was fine with Nila, without someone else hindering her, she finished the potion quickly, then was free to pull out a book and read.

Honestly, Nila didn't think he'd help even if she wanted him to. He stayed at first, just to see if she was going to do anything about it, not so he could help if she wanted him to.

The strategy seemed to be going well. She didn't have to talk to James, she didn't have to work with someone else, and she was getting good grades in Potions.

Sometimes instead of reading, she'd go and talk to her friends, if they were done, or she'd catch up on schoolwork.

Other than that small variation, her Potion classes fell into a pattern. Always the same. Until one day James Potter, the idiot that he was screwed it all up.

 **Yay! If you liked it please review, it makes me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I know this chapter is shorter than the rest, but I'll either make the next one really long, or publish it faster.**

Nila was sitting on the chair next to Jayle when disaster struck. Both of their Potions partners had disappeared, and they sat together laughing over the amazingness that was muggle television.

Just then there was a loud bang, and everyone jumped. One girl screamed. When the smoke cleared, the only Slytherins in the room were covered in green sludge. Most of the Gryffindors were laughing, around half of the Ravenclaws, and none of the Hufflepuffs.

Jayle rolled her eyes. Nila smiled. Not because of the prank, but because, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Viola wave her wand, and mutter a spell, causing the gunk to disappear, though a faint greenish tinge remained.

"Calm down, everyone!" Clifton yelled, above the commotion.

"Now." He said, once everyone was quiet. "There is a very simple way to tell who is responsible. The green slime is what happens when the Viridi Potion- or the potion we were just working on- touches human skin. So we'll just see who's missing their potion."

His eyes then fell on Nila, and he frowned. "Why are you not in your seat, Miss Arise."

"I finished the potion, sir. So I was talking to Jayle."

"Even so, I'd prefer if you'd stay in your seat. Well, bring your potion here then. We'll start the checking with you."

Nila got up. She was surprisingly scared, considering she hadn't done anything. Her eyes landed on James, and her heartbeat quickened. Was it just her or was he looking nervous?

James and his friends played pranks all the time. One time, it rained red and gold glitter in the Ravenclaw dorms, for hours. Even after it stopped, people kept finding traces of it everywhere.

But he wouldn't have done this, would he?

She stopped in front of her cauldron, and looked down with a sickening feeling in her stomach. Sure enough, there was nothing in the cauldron in front of her.

"Oh, James." She whispered. "You didn't."

"Well?" The Professor's voice sounded impatient. "Bring it up."

Nila took a deep breath in. "I can't, sir."

The Professor smiled, having caught his culprit. "And why not?"

"It's not there, sir." Nila said, slowly, staring at the ground.

"Hmm...not there? Why on earth not?" Could it be because you decided to waste it on a foolish prank?" His tone was mocking and Nila cursed him in her head. Him and James bloody Potter.

"No, sir." She wasn't going to take the blame for James.

"No? Are you-" She heard James whisper 'bloody hell' under his breath, and then he cut Clifton off.

"It was me, sir."

Nila smiled, she wasn't going to sell him out, but she sure didn't want to get detention for this. She'd never had a detention in her life, and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

"Right." Professor Clifton said, smiling. "In that case, you and Arise can meet me here at 5 for your detention."

"What?!" Nila asked, rather loudly. " I didn't do anything!"

"You failed to stop your partner from misbehaving."

Nila opened her mouth, to argue some more, but the sensible Ravenclaw in her calmed her down. _It wouldn't do any good._

"C'mon Nila." Jayle said. "It isn't that bad."

"He got me a detention, Jayle. Detention!"

"Well, you know, he also took the blame."

Nila glanced up at her friend. "It was his fault!"

"I mean he could have, not." Jayle said slowly. "He could let you get detention. I mean, if Clifton wasn't horrible, you wouldn't have gotten detention."

"But if he hadn't pulled that prank, neither of us would have been in detention!"

"I know." She said soothingly. "But I don't think he was planning on getting caught. Or getting you in trouble."

Nila opened her mouth to protest, but Jayle interrupted.

"Look I'm just saying, don't hate him for this."

Nila rolled her eyes, but nodded. Rolling over, she mumbled into her pillow. "Can I hate Clifton?"

Jayle laughed. "Go ahead."

Violet walked in, at that moment. "Nila, it's almost 5, you might wanna hurry."

Nila looked at her watch and groaned. "Bye, guys."

Off she went, to have her first detention, with the boy who caused it.

 **Please review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, next chapter up today! Promise kept! Woohoo!**

Nila stopped in front of Clifton's room, took a deep breath and walked in. Clifton was at the teacher's desk, and James was putting his bag under his desk, evidently having just gotten here.

Clifton looked up. "Thank you for finally gracing us with your company, Arise."

Nila bit back the response that was on the tip of her tongue. Her face flushed with anger, and giving him a curt nod, she sat down. James grinned at her, and she narrowed her eyes, suspicious of this sudden amiability. Despite her words to Jayle, Nila wasn't one who got over a grudge easily, and deep down, she was still a little bit angry at him.

"Right." Clifton said. "Hand over your wands."

Nila gave him her wand unwillingly. James had a pained expression on his face as he handed his over, and Nila grinned, wiping it off her face quickly, when he turned around.

"You will be organizing the school records, in alphabetical order. You may leave after A-D is finished, though I expect you back, every day this week."

A wave of relief spread over Nila, when she learned that they would just be organizing papers. She much preferred it to cleaning. In fact, the quiet, slightly obsessive Ravenclaw in her, even enjoyed it. The relief soon turned into horror when she heard they'd have to be here all week.

James apparently felt the same way, because he opened his mouth, however Nila beat him to it.

"All week?!"

"Yes." Clifton replied calmly. "And if you aren't done by then, you'll have to stay for next week too."

"Sir, I have Quidditch tryouts." James said, quickly, with a hopeful look on his face. "I have to be there. I'm Captain."

"Sir, I have a test in Transfiguration, and I really need to study." Nila pleaded, certain he would make an exception for her studies. He _was_ a teacher, after all.

"Mr. Potter, seeing as you're Captain, then I assume you can reschedule. As for Miss Arise, you can find some other time to study. I believe you both should have thought about the consequences before you decided to pull such a stupid prank."

Nila bit her tongue, determined not to argue, and give him an excuse to give her more detention.

"Wow." James remarked, after he left. "Clifton really hates you."

Nila gave a forced sort of smile, and turned to the records. "Yeah, well…"

"What did you do to him?" God, she had hoped he wouldn't ask that question.

She mumbled a non decipherable answer and looked away, red faced.

"C'mon, it couldn't have been that bad."

Nila winced. "Let's just work on the records."

"What?! You can't just intrigue me like that and then walk away!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Intrigue. Big word."

"Thanks. Don't try to change the subject."

When she didn't reply, he tried again, his tone coaxing this time. "Okay, how about this, I'll tell you what I did to annoy him, and if it's not worse than yours-" his tone made perfectly clear, he didn't think that was likely. "-then you don't have to tell me."

Nila looked up. "And if it is?"

"Then." The black haired said proudly. "Then you have to tell me."

"Alright." There was no way she was going to lose this.

"Okay, so in second year, he left the class one time, and me and Fred, got up and started doing impressions of him. They were pretty accurate really, I don't know what he got so upset about. Anyway, so we took it in turns right, and Fred sat down and I got up, and started doing a very unflattering one. Of course, as I was doing it, he walked in, and got mad."

Nila laughed. "That's good Potter, but I still win."

James stared at her, and let out a disbelieving laugh. "How?! You're a Ravenclaw. You lot are rule followers, remember?!"

Nila smiled. "You'll never know."  
He looked determined. "No. What do I have to do to get you to tell me?"

She was about to shake her head, when she remembered something. "Well…" She said hesitantly. "Jayle and I are staying in with Viola for the Hogsmeade trip this weekend." Viola had gotten cut off by her family, when they found out she got in Ravenclaw, and her parents were staying at The Three Broomsticks. Viola was staying away, in order to avoid awkward encounters.

"But the thing is, I really want some Honeydukes chocolate."

James nodded. "Alright."

"The thing is…" Nila said, no longer sure she wanted to do this. "I don't have any money."

James laughed. "Is that it?! God, I thought there was going to be some humiliating task involved."

Nila frowned. "Do you have enough money to pay for me? I don't want you to spend money you don't have."

He laughed again. "Don't worry. I'm good."

They were silent for a minute, then James started talking again. He was, apparently incapable of staying quiet. "Did you see the look on those Slytherin's faces?! Totally worth the detention!"

Nila frowned disapprovingly. "Isn't your little brother in Slytherin?"

That shut him up. For a second. "Yeah, but Al's not like that."

She rolled her eyes. "James, what was the name of those people you pranked?"

James shrugged. "I don't know."

"Then how do you know what they're like or not like?"

He looked uncomfortable. "But they're Slytherins." He didn't sound so convinced anymore, and Nila prided herself on a job well done.

"Well, then who are we supposed to prank? Hufflepuffs?! They're too easy!"

Nila glared at him. "Watch it. My sister's in Hufflepuff."

"Really?" He asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Yeah. Third year."

"Same as my brother." James said.

"Yeah. Anyway, prank whoever you want. Just don't do it based on a bias."

James put his hands up. "I promise." He sounded so solemn, that for a second Nila thought she'd done a bit too much. Then he grinned. "You have reformed me. I shall give up my scoundrel ways forever."

Nila whacked him with a sheet of paper. "Good."

The rest of the evening passed amicably, Nila forgetting until she left the classroom, that she was talking to the same boy she had held a grudge against for six years.

 **What will happen next? Follow! Also if I get some reviews, I'll update in like 2 days, maybe tomorrow ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I haven't really updated for a while. But in my defense, school has started. So maybe I'll just post on weekends now. I dunno. Give or take.**

The next day Nila came into the Potions classroom with a purpose. Pulling up a chair in front of Jayle, she stared at her.

"So, how did the detention go?" The ginger asked innocently.

Nila ignored this, and raised her eyebrows pointedly. "Where were you last night?"

Jayle grinned. "You first."

She shook her head. "No deal."

When Jayle didn't look convinced, she added on. "Pity, really. There were so many _details_ I could have told you."

The redhead across her hesitated. Then. "Promise you won't tell."

Nila rolled her eyes. "Promise."

Jayle bit her lip. Leaning in, she whispered in Nila's ear. "I was with Fred."

Nila's eyes widened. "Fred Weasley?!"

"Shhh!" Her mouth pulled upwards into a smile. "Yes, Fred Weasley."

She started to say more, but then Professor Clifton walked in, making Nila scamper back to her seat.

After he had given them their instructions, and once again disappeared behind his usual mountain of paperwork, James got up like normal, and walked to Fred.

Nila watched him go, with a feeling of disappointment rising in her. For some reason she had thought that, maybe after yesterday, he would have sat with her. _Yeah right, just because he doesn't hate you, doesn't mean he wants to be your Potions partner._

Shaking her head at her stupidity she turned back to her work.

"Nila!"

The sudden cry surprised her, and she let out a squeak. Looking around she saw James grinning at her from the seat beside hers. She mock glared, ignoring the butterflies that had started fluttering in her stomach when he called her name.

"Here." He held out a wrapped box.

She stared at him blankly, causing him to shake the box, as if to tell her to take it.

"What is that?" Nila said, confused.

James rolled his eyes. "Your chocolate, dummy. God, I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart!"

Ignoring this, Nila stared at the package. "How did you get it so fast."

He winked, causing the stilled butterflies in her stomach to start up again. "I have ways."

She scoffed at this, and tore open the package, looking in delight at the heap of chocolate

in the box. "Why so much?!"

"Well, I didn't know what kind you liked so I got a bunch."

Nila beamed at him.

"So…?" He said expectantly.

"So what?" Nila asked, knowing what he was going to say.

"So the story!" James said, throwing his arms in the air.

Now Nila smirked. "I'll tell you during detention."

James's mouth dropped. "What?!"

"I have to finish this potion James." She reminded him. "I need to get good grades."

The boy beside her drooped like a plant without sunlight, and Nila had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing.

"In detention I'll give you a very detailed account." She promised.

In her dorm room, Nila found herself again in the same situation. Only there was no

warding off Jayle when she wanted a story.

"Tell me!" Jayle squealed at her, green eyes staring at her hungrily.

Desperate, Nila looked to Viola, in a last plea for help, only to find the same hungry gaze

in except, in Viola's brown eyes.

So she told them everything. Word for word, at least as best as she could remember it. Jayle interrupted several times. "Clifton's a jerk."

"Woah… Did he actually do that? No wonder Clifton got so mad. Of course it doesn't

even compare to what _you_ did, Nila."

"Waahhhh, Nila why didn't you just tell him?! He was so desperate to know!"

"Ooooh he brought you chocolate!"

Even the normally calm Viola interrupted once. "What are his ways?! How did he get into

Hogsmeade?!"

When she was done, Viola sat up. "Nila, your detention is in around three minutes."

Without another word, Nila grabbed her bag, slipped on her flats, waved goodbye, and

left.

Only when she was in the hallway, did Nila remember that she had never asked Jayle

about her and Fred.

"Damn!" She muttered in the hallway.

"Did I hear right?" Came a voice behind her. "Did the Ravenclaw just swear?"

Nila smiled at the guy walking after her. "Hey, Johnson."

Jared Johnson. Nila had desperately hoped in third year that his middle name also started

with a J, only to have her hopes shattered, when she accidentally caught a glimpse of an angry letter from his mom. (He had broken school rules, and a letter had been sent home) His middle name was in fact, Brian.

"Where are you going? " He asked, smiling.

"Detention." She replied dejectedly. The guy was a Slytherin, and in detention every other

day, so Nila didn't even bother asking the same of him.

He gasped. "First swearing, then detention. What has become of the Ravenclaw code of

honor?"

Nila laughed. "What would you know of the Ravenclaw code of honor?"

He winked, reminding her of James. "So… You're friends with Jayle and Viola, right?"

Her heart sank. "Yeah."

She waited for the inevitable 'can you introduce me?' that came every time she talked to

guys. Jayle was a boy magnet.

Instead, Johnson smiled, and said. "Cool. Later, Arise." and sped off, leaving her staring

at the space where he had been.

Shaking her head, she walked quicker to the Potions room, getting there before James, so Clifton just frowned, and held out his hand for her wand.

When James got there, a few minutes later, Clifton informed them, that today, they would have to finish D-H before they could leave.

When he left James turned to her, an expectant look on his face. Nila sighed.

"Okay. I'll tell you the story while we sort."

She looked at the stack of papers in her hand, wondering how to best explain the incident. Finally she opened her mouth, ready to begin.

 **Yay, cliffhanger! Ish. Anyway... Review? Please? It makes me so happy...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Uggh I've only got one review. *le cri* Anyway, next chapter.**

"It was in first year. We'd just started classes, and I already sucked at Potions."

James apparently couldn't help but interrupt. "You're not bad at Potions now."

"Yes, well I got better. Don't interrupt. Anyway, Clifton didn't like me very much because I was incredibly bad at Potions. But the real hatred started when I had my first flying lesson."

She paused here, remembering the day. "I didn't know how to fly whatsoever, and then Madam Fiona comes with her 'you should be able to it the first time' attitude. I don't she liked me either, but reall-"

"For a Ravenclaw you get on a lot of teachers bad side, you know that?"

Nila scowled at the smirking Gryffindor "Shut up, James. I'm trying to tell you a story. So, then she tells us, go climb up on the brooms and push off. So I do that, except I can't control the broom at all."

"How hard is it to control a broom?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nila glares at him again. "James, you either don't interrupt, or I stop telling the story."

He raises his hands. "Alright, alright. Continue."

"Then I'm flying in some random direction, and I have no idea where I'm going, I close my eyes, because I'm freaking out-shut up James,- and the next thing I know I've flown through a window. Not just any window, but the Potions window. It just so happens that Professor Clifton was demonstrating how to use the Shrinking Potion, at the time. I fly in through the window, and it spills all over him."

James was laughing now, and Nila flushed. "It wasn't really that funny. That's not even the worst of it."

James stopped. "Wait. There's more?!"

"Yes. So he of course shrinks. Then he starts yelling at me. Except, you know, he's small, so his voice, is all- well you know- anyway, the class starts laughing and I just lean down and pick him up. Now I feel like I should tell you, I laugh when I feel awkward."

James is staring at her in horror. "Oh god, you didn't. Please say you didn't."

"So I'm just staring at him, and he's all tiny, and his voice is all tinny, and I feel so bad, and also a little bit nauseous. So I start laughing, this hysterical laughter, and I couldn't stop. And then, I barf, all over Cliftons desk. Which isn't really all that bad, because he can just spell it off."

"How did you reverse it?"

"Madam Pomfrey." With that Nila takes the last paper starting with an H, and puts it in. "Look at that, we're done for the day. Later, James."

Nila's mouth dropped open, as James plopped down next to her at the Ravenclaw table.

"James, are you allowed to be here?"

He shrugged, eyes focused on something down the table. "You don't have to pretend with me, Nila. I know somewhere inside that rule-following Ravenclaw exterior of yours, there's a rebel waiting to let free."

He finally turned to her and grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "You know, seeing as you've already got detention, why don't you come break the rules with me? Maybe...in a broom closet?"

Nila pasted a smile on her face. "Yes James, brilliant idea." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I've already got detention, so why don't I get go get more? Tell me, why aren't you in Ravenclaw?"

"Well, I have a thing for rescuing damsels in distress, see. Speaking of which, I need your help."

Nila raised an eyebrow. "Do you consider yourself a damsel, James?"

James frowned at her. "Not me! My sister, Lily!" His eyes flicked back to something down the table. Nila gave in and followed his line of sight. There was his sister, a first year Gryffindor talking to what looked like her friend.

"She doesn't look distressed." Nila said dryly.

"It's her birthday next weekend, I need your help getting her something. What do eleven year old girls like?!"

Nila sighed. "I don't know, James. It's been a while since I was eleven."

Brown eyes turned towards her, pleading.

"Fine, I'll help. Look I don't know much about eleven year old girls, but I know someone who'll be much more help."

"Who?" James asked eagerly.

"You'll see." Nila said, groaning inwardly.

"Nila, where are we going?" James asked, for the fifth time in five minutes.

"Hufflepuff common rooms, James." She replied for the fifth time in five minutes.

"Why does it take so long to get there?"

"James." She said, abruptly turning.

"Yeah."

"Shut it."

"Wh-"

"Not. Another. Word."

Finally they got there, and James stared expectantly at Nila.

"What?"

He started moving around his arms and hands, throwing in a little kick now and then.

"Have you gone mad?!" Nila asked in bewilderment.

Rolling his eyes, James pointed to his mouth then Nila.

"Oh! Yeah, talk all you want now. Sorry."

James heaved a sigh. "What I very clearly acted out, was- 'go on, open the door. What are you waiting for. Hey that rhymed'- duh!"

Nila stared at him. "Yeah, sure. My bad."

Finally the door opened and a boy came out.

"Umm...hi." Nila offered awkwardly. "Can you get Adalie for me, please."

The boy smiled at them. "She's coming out now, actually."

"Thanks." Nila said, waving good bye.

Just as the boy rounded the corner and disappeared, a girl popped out of the door to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Nila!" Adalie lept at Nila in a fluff of blonde curls. Pulling back, she immediately launched into conversation. "How are you?! How's Jayle?! Did you tell Violet I said hi?! Do you know that Kerry told me, that Angie told her, that Jenn's older brother told her in strict confidence, that Jayle is dating Fred Weasley." Finally noticing James standing there awkwardly she smiled. "Hi."

Then in a harsh whisper, that, really, was only slightly quieter than her regular voice.

"Nila, why didn't you tell me you had a _boyfriend_?!"

 **So...if** **you** **liked** **review** , **and** **follow or favourite, because it makes my day**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Next chapter! Before we start, I'm gonna thank magerange637- XD thanks that was exactly what I was looking for**

"No!" Nila said quickly, at the same time James decided to offer his own words of wisdom.

"Hey, you know I can I hear you." In the same harsh whisper.

Adalie didn't blush, not even remotely abashed. "Aren't you Fred Weasley's cousin? Cuz if you are, you could tell me if he really is dating Jayle."

"Nila, who is this?" James asked, clearly amused. "Don't tell me this is your sister. I don't believe it."

Nila gave an exasperated sigh, she got this reaction far too often to find it funny. "James meet Adalie."

"But she's so..." James struggled to find the right word. "Cheerful!"

"I'm cheerful!" Nila objected.

James patted her head. "I'm sure you are."

"Don't patronize me, James." She said crossly, glaring upward at the hand that was still resting on her head. "And get your hand off my head!"

He did so with a smirk. Needless to say, Nila found a great amount of pleasure in elbowing him in the side as Adalie walked in front of them to her next class.

"I've only got a few minutes, so you might wanna hurry up and say what you came for."

"What do eleven year old girls want, Adalie?" James asked.

"A Pygmy Puff." Was her immediate reply.

The two people behind her exchanged surprised looks.

"Er...Thanks." James said.

"Bye, Addy." Nila said, giving her sister a quick hug, before turning to go.

"Later, Adds." James said, winking.

Adalie grinned at him. "Bye!"

When they were a little while away, Nila raised an eyebrow at him. "Adds?"

"I like your sister." Was his only reply, as he turned into the Transfiguration classroom. Nila shook her head at his retreating back.

Then she turned to go to the library, seeing as she had a free period right now.

"Nila!"

"Jared." She said without bothering to turn.

"Nila, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Now she did turn. "What?"

He grinned at her. "Please?"

"Oh, um...yeah, sure."

"Great. See you next weekend, then."

"See you." Nila set off toward the library still not entirely sure what had happened.

Suddenly, she remembered what Adalie had said about Jayle and Fred.

Pursing her lips, she turned and started to walk in a different direction. She had a bone to pick with Jayle.

Just as she suspected, Nila found Jayle in the Ravenclaw common room, reading. Nila like to read as much as the next Ravenclaw, but Jayle took it to a whole new level.

You'd think with her love of books, Jayle would be in the library. But she liked to read muggle books, a preference Nila could understand (while the wizarding world was very advanced in other areas, the art of teen novels was lost on it).

So she got them shipped from home, and read in the comfort of the Ravenclaw common room.

"Jayle." Nila said, standing in front of her arm chair. "What's going on with you and Fred?"

Jayle looked up. "Fred?"

Nila grinned and sat down in front of her chair. " Yes, Fred. You know, tall, dark, freckly."

"Oh, _that_ Fred." Jayle said, smiling.

"Yes, him."

Jayle's expression became serious. "I like him, Nila. He's funny and sweet, and calls me smart."

Nila smiled. "Good. Because I'd hate to have to murder James's cousin, it might put a bit of a damper on our friendship, don't you think."

Jayle winked at her. "Friendship to love, and love to marriage."

Nila glared at her.

"What?" Jayle asked. "I'm just saying that I'd hate if Fred got in the way of your blossoming love story."

Violet walked in then. "Jayle, do you know the whole school is saying you and Fred Weasley are dating?"

Jayle looked up, and started to say something but Violet continued dryly.

"I know that can't be true though, because as your friend, I'm sure you would tell me, before the whole entire school, right?"

Jayle grinned sheepishly. "Violet, I think now is the perfect moment to tell you that I am dating a new man."

Violet rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Why am I the last person to know this?"

"If it makes you feel any better, Nila just found out."

"That does help, actually. Thanks." She sat down in a chair, beside Jayle.

"I'm so glad my ignorance helps repair your bruised ego, Vi. Pass me that pillow will you?" Nila said from her position on the floor.

"Here." Violet said throwing her a pillow.

"Speaking of dates, I've got one with Jared Johnson." Nila threw in casually.

"JARED JOHNSON!" Jayle screamed.

"What?" Someone yelled from the corner. It sounded kind of like James, but when Nila turned to look there was only a Ravenclaw prefect looking at her.

"You know I'd really rather not the whole common room know." She said turning back to Jayle.

"I don't like him." Jayle said.

"Me neither." Violet added.

"Why not?" Nila asked, somewhat offended.

"Nila, I heard that he went out with 57 girls last year."

Violet nodded empathetically. "And he got to second base with all of them."

Nila sighed. "Look, I'm not going to let it go that far. Promise."

Jayle sighed. "I guess I'll have to trust you."

"But don't you want to go with James?" Violet asked.

"Awww, look Vi, she's blushing." Jayle squealed. " _Do_ you want go with James?"

"Oh, look! It's time for Ancient Runes! Bye!" Nila practically lept over the table, in her haste to get out of the room. She could hear Jayle and Violet cackling behind her.

 **Review! Please! Please love me...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I know, I missed the last update, but...in my defence...school...**

 **Evangeline Pond: that is one of the nicest reviews I have ever gotten, thank you for sympathizing with me.**

Nila slowed down as she walked to Ancient Runes. _Do I want to go with James?_ If someone had asked her that question a week ago, she would have laughed. Hard. She had been, at best, indifferent towards James Potter. And even that would have been a bit of an exaggeration.

Now? There was no denying she liked him. But did she like him. He was kind, she knew, even if he didn't act it sometimes. He was funny, yes. And...he wasn't ugly. No way. But then, she had only been friends with him for a week. That was what they were, Nila decided. Friends. She wasn't going to ruin it by trying to make it into something more. Especially after only a week.

That problem solved and stored away, Nila turned her mind to Jared Johnson,he did have a reputation, that Nila knew, but she prided herself on being a very non judgemental person. At the same time, though, she didn't want to get herself into something she couldn't handle.

Fortunately(or maybe unfortunately?) she was distracted from her ponderings by James.

"Nila, you can't go to Hogsmeade with Johnson."

Nila stared at him in disbelief. "First of all, James you can't tell I can and cannot go to Hogsmeade with. Second, how do you even know that? Third, why on earth not?!"

"Look, Nila, Jared is not a good guy." James looked more serious than she had ever seen him. "A friend of mine got totally screwed over by him. As your friend, I feel obligated to tell you this is a bad idea."

She crossed her arms. "I can take care of myself."

"Not against a sixteen year old male, Nila!"

When she only lifted her chin stubbornly, he sighed. "Look, just as a favor to me, don't go."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Please, Nila" He sounded desperate, and Nila huffed.

"Fine. I'll cancel. But I hope you know that now I can't go to Hogsmeade."

He furrowed his brow which, she had to admit, looked pretty cute. "Why not?"

"Jayle and Viola are both taking dates." She had no idea who Viola was going with, she had been very mysterious about it. Jayle, of course was going with Fred Weasley.

"D'you want to go with me?" He asked, looking uncomfortable. "I mean as friends!" He added hastily in response to her questioning look.

Nila shrugged. "Okay." Inside she was reeling with questions. Was this a pity date? Would it be rude to ask? Why had he been so quick to say "as friends"? Was he disgusted by going on the notion of a romantic date with her? Calming herself down, she waved awkwardly, and walked away, her insides full of butterflies.

Nila walked down the halls looking for a certain Slytherin. Finally spotting him near the Transfiguration room, she hurried over.

"Jared!"

He turned and grinned, a lock of brown hair falling in his face. Cursing James inside her head, she smiled back.

"I..." She paused. _Am I really going to do this._ Remembering, James' pleading face, she gritted her teeth. _Apparently_. "I can't go to Hogsmeade with you."

His face fell. "Why not?" _Well, my friend seems to think you're some sort of rapist/serial killer, and really I'd rather be safe than sorry._

"I'm going with someone else." She heard herself say. Nila could have smacked herself, did she have to make it sound like they were dating? His face seemed to darken, and Nila narrowed her eyes. "Sorry."

"Whatever." He walked away, and Nila wondered if maybe James had been right in warning her off. She didn't really want to be alone with someone who took a rejection that badly. Shaking her head, she turned away and started to walk back to her dorm. The Hogsmeade weekend was tomorrow, and Nila wasn't really sure what to wear. This meant she'd have to face Jayle. It also meant she'd have to count on Viola to make sure Jayle didn't go overboard.

The next morning, Nila woke up to Jayle's excited clamouring. When she cracked one eye open, she was immediately reminded of the date with James she had today.

"Nila!" Viola cried, clearly happy to give Jayle another victim.

"Nila!" Jayle echoed. "Go to the bathroom, then come out here and sit on that stool."

Obeying, Nila got up and disappeared into the bathroom. When she came out, Viola was wearing a dress, and eyeliner.

Jayle stared at her thoughtfully and nodded. "Put that outfit on, then come out, and I'll do your hair."

Dutifully, Nila put on the outfit, which consisted of a blue skirt, a white top, and white flats.

When Jayle was done with putting her hair in a bun, Nila looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh! I've got to go!" Viola said, and left the room. Jayle grabbed her purse.

"Me too!" She said, sweeping her red hair over her shoulder. "Bye, Nila!"

"Later." Nila said, still looking at herself on the mirror. She felt uncomfortable. The clothes were cozy enough, but Nila felt like this was a bit too much Jayle, and not enough her.

"I at least have to get rid of the eyeliner." She said to her reflection. Pulling her hair out of the bun, so it fell around her shoulders, she went into the bathroom, to wash her face. Then she changed into jeans, leaving the top on.

She showed up in the Great Hall in front of James, red faced and panting, the strands of hair closest to her face wet from her washing off the eyeliner.

 **Whaddya say? Good enough for you to review? *bats eyelashes* Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, I'm late. Again. But this chapter is longer than my other ones. I promise. Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

 **ALSO: Evangeline Pond was right, she does have trouble with Jared. As such, I feel required to tell you this chapter is not K+. Just so you know.**

"You're either really out of shape, or you ran here from the other end of the castle." Were the first words out of James's mouth. Grinning in response to Nila's answering glare, he continued. "My money's on you being out of shape."

"Fight me." Nila replied, scowling.

"It'd be a pretty pathetic fight." James muttered.

Her eyebrows raised, she turned her face towards him.

"You'd win, of course." He added, winking

Nila snorted. "Nice save."

The pair walked out of the Great Hall, arguing amiably. To Nila's (great) surprise, James was not stupid. Of course she'd never tell him that. His ego was quite large enough already.

"So, where to?" James asked as they approached nearer to the many shops of Hogsmeade.

Nila looked around. "Honeydukes?" She said, trying to sound calm and not as though she wanted to buy chocolate with every fibre of her being.

James rolled his eyes. "How much chocolate can you eat?"

Nila looked at him. "A lot. More than you. And everyone you know."

He smiled. "Well then, don't let me deprive you of your happiness. Honeydukes it is."

After Nila bought five boxes of chocolate, and double that amount of other assorted candy, they left to go look at Quidditch supplies for James.

"Hey, Nila! Look at this one!" The excited teen called for what felt like the fifth time in ten minutes.

Nila grudgingly walked over. "Yeah, that one's...nice." In truth Nila had no idea what James was talking about when he started on about Quidditch. It was all broom this, fly that, speed, whoosh. But he had stuck with her through her chocolate shopping, so Merlin help her, she'd do this for him. Even if he wanted to go on about handle polish.

"D'you think I should get this brand or that brand?" James asked.

"...that brand...?" She answered weakly, pointing to a random one.

He nodded thoughtfully, then dropped the one she had suggested back, and took the other one to the register.

Nila grinned. "Nice to know my opinion is so valued."

"Your opinion _is_ valued!" He exclaimed. "Just...not when it disagrees with mine."

Finally leaving the Quidditch supplies shop, they turned towards the Three Broomsticks, discussing where to go after buying a couple of Butterbeers.

"I have to buy books and then I'm done with my shopping." Nila said, scrunching up her forehead while trying to remember if she had forgotten anything.

"I still have to get Rose a birthday present." James added.

"Right." Nila said uncertainly. "Rose is your..."

"Cousin."

"Oh. Sorry, you just have so many family members. Are your family reunions chaos?"

"You don't know the half of it!" He said. "They're almost all ginger, so sometimes I confuse one with another, and then they get offended, and I have to apologize, and if it's Dominique and Victoire I confuse, they still stick up their noses and refuse to talk to me for the rest of the day."

"What's your family like?" Nila asked, genuinely curious. "Both my mom and my dad are only children, so I have no cousins. "

"I can't imagine not having any cousins." James said, shaking his head. "Or being an only child."

"Tell me about all of them." She demanded. "Start with your siblings."

"Well, Al's in Slytherin, so he acts tough, but really he's just a big baby. Lily is vicious, and a miniature copy of Grandma."

They entered the Three Broomsticks, and Nila ordered two butterbeers. "What about your cousins?"

"Hugo's a grammar nut, Rose is a bookworm, Dominique and Victoire are both really similar, but Victoire's more girly. Also she's dating Teddy, who's not really our cousin, but he's close enough." He stopped, pondering who was left.

"There's also Fred and Roxanne. Fred you know. Roxanne's a Quidditch maniac, and a total flirt. And then there's Uncle Percy's kids. Molly's totally into dance, and art and stuff like that. Lucy's a nerd. I think that's all of them."

"Wow."

James shrugged. "I've gotten used to all of them. Now you tell me about your family."

"You've already met my sister-"

"Yeah, but I don't really know anything about her."

"Alright. Adalie's really nice. Like _really_ really nice. Until you piss her off. There are only two known ways of doing that. Either you hurt her, or you hurt someone else. Then she's scary. I think she gets it from Mum."

James laughed. "She's in third year. How much harm could she do?"

"She doesn't need a wand, James." Nila said, used to people underestimating her little sister.

"How does she hurt you without a wand?"

Nila smiled pityingly at James. "I suggest you make her mad and see."

"I'm good, thanks." He laughed.

Needless to say, it had been a fun time for Nila.

Walking back to the Ravenclaw girls dorms, Nila shivered. James had offered to walk her back, but she had refused. After spending the day with him, Nila was beginning to reconsider her 'just friends' choice. She wasn't sure she only liked him as a friend now.

'What to do now?' was the only question left. She could tell him, but he might reject her, and that would ruin their friendship. She could not tell him, but then they'd almost definitely be stuck as friends forever, unless he miraculously decided to confess. She could subtly drop hints.

She sighed. _I'm no good at this, I should go talk to Jayle and Viola._ Yes, that was her decision, to go find someone else to help her make a decision.

Suddenly she stopped. There was someone coming toward her. Hopefully it wasn't Filch. She knew perfectly well what time it was. She also knew that she technically wasn't allowed to be out of bed at this time. Moving toward the wall as though it would help her disappear, she strained to see who it was.

When she saw, she groaned internally. This was almost worse than Filch. Jared Johnson was coming toward her. She kept walking hoping he would ignore her.

No such luck. When he saw her, his eyes narrowed, and he lurched towards her, causing her to jump out of the way. He grabbed her wrist as she attempted to move away, and held on tight when she pulled.

"Let go, Jared!" She said, struggling to stay calm. When he only grinned, her panic rose. Maybe if she had been thinking clearly, she wouldn't have said what she did.

"I'll scream!"

He quickly pushed her against the wall, his forearm against her throat. Jared leaned in close, allowing her to smell the Firewhiskey on his breath. "Who the hell do you think you are, huh?"

Nila tried to reply, but his arm was restricting her breathing, and only wheezes came out. Reluctantly he let go. "You even try to scream, and I'll strangle you."

The threat was unnecessary. The minute he let go, Nila fell to the ground, massaging her throat, and panting.

"What, do you think you're better than me? I only asked you 'cause I thought that you might appreciate a bit of action. Besides even if you didn't, I figured you were too shy to go blabbing. You think you're too good for me now? Now that that prissy Gryffindor feels like throwing you a bone? News flash, ugly- you're still freakin' boring. "

He seemed to be working himself into a frenzy. Jared pushed her up. " I'll show you who's too good for who."

Shoving her against the wall again, he came closer. Fear cleared her mind for an instant, and she shoved her knee upwards, hitting his groin. Taking advantage of his pain, she turned and ran, as fast as she could, towards the girls dorms.

Answering the riddle outside, she collapsed inside the common room. Jayle and Viola were probably waiting upstairs for her, so she could tell them the details about her date with James.

A sob burst out of her, and it only took that to get the flood started. She sat alone on the floor, in the darkness of the common room, crying.

Then the light turned on, and someone said hesitantly. "Nila?"

She looked up and through her tears saw the blurry figures of Jayle and Viola. Then Jayle was walking towards her, and not asking questions, just wrapping her arms around Nila, and then Viola was there too, and they stayed there, arms around Nila, as she sobbed.

 **Sorry if that last bit sounded awkward. Please review! It makes me so happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, I'm sorry I'm a horrible person. I'm a huge procrastinator.**

Nila stayed in the next day, telling Jayle and Viola to tell everyone she was sick. Having heard what had happened last night, they didn't argue.

They had told her go to the Headmistress, but Nila didn't feel like telling Kalinth just yet, for reasons even she wasn't sure of. So she was taking a sick day. Staying under the blanket 'till lunch, a house elf bringing her meals, she was having a great time.

"Nila! What's wrong with you?!" James burst into the girls dorms, causing Nila to shriek.

"You aren't supposed to be here! How'd you even get in?!"

"Er...not important! We are here to talk about you, Nila. Y-O-U."

"James, I could've been changing my clothes in here."

His face reddened, and she grinned. It was really, very endearing, that blush.

Then Jared's words last night came back to her, and her grin faded. "You should go."

"Nila..." James shuffled his feet. "C'mon tell me what the matter is. Please?"

"I'm sick, James." Nila huffed.

His brown eyes rolled. "Yeah right, I know you, Nila. You could get mauled by a rabid hippogriff and still try to go to class. Nila?"

Nila had frozen. I know you, Nila.

"Nila?"

She shook herself back to the present. "Yeah?"

He sighed, and sat down in a chair. "If you won't tell me what the matter is, I'll just stay here until you do."

Nila hesitantly sat down across from him. "James, do you like me?"

He flushed tomato red immediately. "What?!"

She blushed too, when she realized what she had said. "I mean as a friend! Do you honestly want to be friends with me?"

"No, I just hang out with you so I can talk to someone about the finer points of Potion laws."

When Nila didn't laugh, his expression became serious. "Yes, Nila, I honestly want to be friends with you. What is going on with you today?"

Slowly she told him the whole story, skipping out on the details. When she finished, he was eerily quiet.

"James?"

He slowly got to his feet. "Right. Right." He was too calm, and Nila didn't trust it.

"James." She started getting up too. "Seriously, it's cool."

He whirled, with such an angry expression on his face. "It's not 'cool', Nila. It's horrible. Why haven't you told Kalinth?"

She shrugged, unnerved by how serious he was being. "I dunno." Even as she said it, she knew it wasn't true. She knew exactly why she wasn't going to Kalinth.

"Nila, please tell me, this is important, you should have gone to Kalinth right away!"

"I was...embarrassed, I guess."

James was staring at her like she was an idiot.

"Look, James. I'm a Ravenclaw. I should have been smart enough to avoid this whole mess! I pride myself on being able to read people well! I should have been able to figure out what Jared wanted by myself!" Her eyes were starting to water and she turned away, rapidly blinking.

"Nila. Listen to me." This wasn't James talking, the voice was much more feminine. Jayle. "None of this was your fault. You did not deserve this. You are an extremely smart person, but that does not mean you should have been able to see this coming."

"Nila, you have to go to Kalinth." James again. "If not for yourself, for everyone else who that bastard took advantage of."

Nila would rather be just about anywhere else then here, about to cry, but she pulled her shoulders back and nodded.

A few months after Nila reported Jared, after he was expelled from Hogwarts, after he was testified against by no less than twelve girls, after his short stay in Azkaban. A few months after all that, it had become Easter. It had also become incredibly clear to everyone except the pair in question, that Nila and James fancied each other.

Nila had put the incident behind her, and returned to her normal life. Well, normal aside from the looks she got from the students.

She was reading in the common room, when James burst in. "Niillllaaaa, I'm borrrreeeeddd."

Nila didn't look up from her book. "You know, it's far too easy for you to get in here. You do know you aren't supposed to come into the Ravenclaw common room, right?"

"Nila, let's go visit your sister."

"James, let's not."

"Nila, what do I dooooo?"

"Go make out with the giant squid." She relied absently, eyes still scanning her book.

"Nila, be serious."

"Oh like you're one to talk, James." The brunette scoffed.

"Serious is my middle name!" James crowed, bursting into laughter.

"James, that joke wasn't funny the last 980 times, and it isn't going to start now." Came the voice of Fred Weasley, who was climbing in through the entrance.

Now Nila did look up. "What, are we just going to let the Gryffindors slowly take over our common room."

"First, the Ravenclaws. Then, the world." Jayle cried dramatically, also entering the common room.

"Jayle, why are you alright with this?" Nila asked, taking in Jayle's disheveled hair, and smudged lip gloss, before smirking slightly.

"We can't stop them, Nila. They're everywhere." Jayle plopped down into a chair beside Nila.

"If you say so." Nila said, eyes going back to her book. "By the way, Fred, you may want to wipe the lip gloss of off you face, it's right under your lower lip, if you're interested."

James cackled, and Fred wiped the lip gloss off, flushing. "So, James, I guess you must takAe extra care to remove all of Nila's lip gloss. I can't see any of it."

"Nila doesn't wear lip gloss." James answered distractedly.

Jayle burst out of laughing, along with Fred. Nila flushed, butterflies, that had become all too common around James, fluttering in her stomach.

James turned red. "That's not-I meant-I didn't...me and Nila don't snog!"

Jayle muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'unfortunately'. Which Nila ignored. Since it was rubbish, obviously.

"Nila and I, James." Viola's quiet voice said from the entrance. "If you're going pointlessly deny something, at least do it correctly."

Jayle snorted. "No chance of that. He's a Gryffindor."

"Oi!" Fred protested, from the seat beside her.

Jayle grinned, then leaned her face up to kiss him, to which he responded enthusiastically, much to the annoyance and slight disgust of everyone else in the room.

"Get a room!" James cried, fake gagging.

Fred broke from the passionate make out session long enough to throw a pillow at James. Then he returned to making everybody uncomfortable.

Nila couldn't help but look at James and wonder if they'd ever be like that. Not likely, but maybe one day.

 **Given how I took so long to write it, I almost feel ashamed to ask for reviews. But I love me my reviews so...pleaaasseee?**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, this chapters kinda short, but I'll make the next one super long. Also I updated on time! Ish...**

Nila decided she was going to stab the next person who asked her for help with their homework. At first, it had been flattering, but soon it became obvious that they were asking her only because she was a Ravenclaw.

One guy had told her she was "kinda dumb for Ravenclaw". Nila had promptly ripped up his essay, and told him to work out his problems on his own.

Another person had asked her if she was sure the house had sorted her into Ravenclaw " 'cause no offence, but you aren't really that smart." Nila wanted to scream that they were all stupid, that being in Ravenclaw did not guarantee you were intelligent. All it meant was that you wanted to learn. She wanted to, but she didn't. Instead she settled for hexing him, then leaving the library.

And now, with the extra stress from her own homework, she was just about convinced she would be willing to deal with the time in Azkaban if one more moron, asked her to "review" their essay.

Just then, James entered the common room. "Nila, will you review my essay for me?!"

James denied it later but Nila knew the truth. He had screamed like a little girl when she tried to hex him. She had been held back by Viola, luckily for him. She went upstairs to the girls dorms, to finish the considerably large amount of work she still had left.

James poked his around the door, about two minutes after she'd finished her Arithmancy. His expression was so cautious, Nila snorted. Or she would have if she hadn't been so tired.

"Nila, I want to talk to you. But for my-um the group's safety, I think it's best if you move your wand away from you."

Nila laughed, then threw her wand on to the bed across from her. "What's up?"

James turned to look behind him. "Now, guys!"

Jayle, Viola, and Fred all came into the room. Jayle snatched Nila's wand, Viola locked the door, and Fred sat down opposite her, next to James.

"Nila." James said, very seriously. "This is an intervention."

"You've become a little too invested in your work." Fred said.

Nila blinked. This was the strangest thing she had ever seen her friends do. And they had done a lot of strange things. One time she had caught Jayle and Fred, in a tree...ugh. There was a memory she didn't need to relive. Let it suffice to say, the image was permanently burned into her brain.

"O...kay…?" She said, confused.

"So, you're going to go on a break." James said.

Nila laughed. "Guys, I appreciate what you're trying to do. But first of all, I have a lot of work to do. I haven't become 'invested' in it. Second, where would we go on a break? Easter break is almost here. I'll relax then."

"We're going to outside, scare some midgets away from a nice tree, lay down under it, and then, we're going to enjoy ourselves. We'll get some ice cream too." Jayle said firmly.

"Alright." Nila said, throwing one last regretful look at her homework. She got off her bed. "Let's go."

They let Jayle scare away the midgets. She had fun doing it. She was special that way. Nila noticed Fred gazing adoringly at her, and couldn't decide whether to smile at how cute they, or gag for pretty much the same reason.

Nila ate her mint chip ice cream slowly, relishing the flavor. "It's too bad we can't do this more often."

"Yeah." Viola sighed. "What are you guys doing for Easter break?"

Fee and James both pulled a face. "Family reunion."

"I'm going to go home, die of boredom, you know, the usual." Jayle said, laying down, her head in Fred's lap.

"I'm going to visit my aunt. She's pretty cool, for a thirty year old crazy cat lady." Viola said.

Nila sat up, suddenly very alert. "Wait, all of you are leaving? I'm going to be all alone, here at Hogwarts. Adalie and my parents are going to go do some fancy French thing in Paris, and I didn't want to go, so my parents let me stay here. But now, none of you are even going to be here!"

Jayle laughed. "Just come over to my place Nila. We'll have a great time, and I won't be bored out of my mind."

"I've got a better idea." James said, grinning. "All three of you can come to our family reunion."

"Can't." Viola said immediately. "But you guys should totally go."

"James, we can't go to your family reunion." Nila said, rolling her eyes.

"What!? Why not?" Fred asked, his arm around Jayle.

Nila and Jayle both spoke at the same time. "We're not family."

Now it was James's turn to roll his eyes. "No one will care. We have so many relatives, you can probably just say you're a distant cousin, and they'll just nod and walk away."

"Well…" Jayle said. "I'll have to ask my parents, of course. But, if Nila goes, I'll go too."

James and Fred both turned to Nila hopefully.

She just huffed. "Alright."

 **Yeah, sorry I'm so bad at updating on time. But you know, school. Ugh. Anyway, review? Please? Be a good soul.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! Look at me updating on time! Me: *is supposed to be doing math* Me: *sucks at math, and consequently is not doing it***

Nila wasn't sure what she was expecting to happen when she met James's parents. With the whole "Savior of the Wizarding World" thing for his dad, and his mum having been Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, she was expecting some dignified people, elegant and classy.

What she wasn't expecting was to see _Harry Potter_ yelling "IF YOU ALL DON'T BACK AWAY SO I CAN GREET MY BLOODY SON, I WILL HEX YOUR BLOODY ARSES FROM HERE TO SWITZERLAND!" at the hordes of paparazzi surrounding him.

Nonetheless, that was what she saw.

James rolled his eyes. "Dad's never been too good with the fans. That's why Mum normally comes. Dunno why they're here. The last time I saw them was when Mum was pregnant with Lily."

Nila blinked. Why were they here? She had assumed that it was because of Harry Potter being there, but now that she thought about it, they hadn't been there when she had first seen James.

Her question was answered when one of the reporters yelled "Mr. Potter, what can you tell us about the rumour that your son has a girlfriend who is, reportedly, marrying him sometime this week?!"

"My son is not getting married!" James's dad cried incredulously.

"Then why are family members flying in from around the world?!" Another one asked.

"IT'S A BLOODY FAMILY REUNION, YOU GITS!"

James chose that moment to speak. "Er...Dad?"

The man who had saved the wizarding world turned towards them, relief on his face. As he turned so did the cameras. Nila, a little bit frightened, moved a little closer to James. And then all the cameras went off.

* * *

Nila sat in the backseat of Mr. Potter's car, feeling incredibly awkward. They had just left the station, and Mr. Potter had just finished ranting about the paparazzi, though occasionally he'd mutter something about Rita Skeeter messing with him, even on her deathbed.

Nila wasn't entirely sure who Rita Skeeter was, but given the obvious hatred the man held towards her, she thought it wiser not to ask.

James finally spoke up. "Finished, Dad?" in a bored way, indicating this wasn't the first rant he had heard from his father on the subject of Rita Skeeter.

"Yes, I am actually James." His dad said.

"Care to ask me about my year then? You know, like a loving parent?"

Mr. Potter smiled. "How was your year… Nila?" He said, turning to look at Nila.

"Oh, wow. I see how it is." James said, crossing his arms.

"It was great, Mr. Potter. Thanks for letting come to your family reunion, even though I'm not family."

"Oh don't worry," He replied absentmindedly, "Ginny's got so many relatives, I don't think even she remembers them all."

It was remarkably similar to what James had said, and Nila found herself wondering just how many relatives they had. She knew his dad had practically none, but James's mother, apparently had loads.

"So, Jayle's coming later by Floo right? What about Albus?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Jayle had stuff to take care of so she's coming tomorrow morning." Nila asked.

"Albus is going to Rose's place, remember?" James said. " He'll come home at 9."

* * *

"James, what are we doing out here?" Nila asked for the fifth time.

"Nila, I haven't told you the last four times you asked, why do you think I'd tell you now."

Nila's eyes were covered by a blindfold, and James was guiding her to some unknown destination. She told herself not to focus on his hands at her elbows, and his breath so close to her face. She told herself it didn't matter that he smelled like peppermint, and the way the ground smells after a rain. She told herself to focus on not tripping over her feet.

She didn't listen to herself.

"Okay, we're here!" James took off her blindfold, and she blinked a couple of times. Then her vision focused and she stared at James's face, right in front of her's , and he stared back. They stayed like that for a moment. Then she blushed and looked away.

When she looked back, a split second later, he was bright red.

"Yeah, we're here! Wow, it's sure beautiful here!" He cried, with much more enthusiasm then was necessary.

Nila looked around. They were in a large grassy field, surrounded by the tallest trees she had ever seen.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, very confused.

James grinned, all embarrassment at the previous awkward encounter gone. He walked over to a close bush, and pulled out two brooms.

"We're going to teach you how to fly!"

Nila backed away in horror. "No way."

"Yes." He countered, coming closer. She kept backing up, and he kept coming closer, until her back hit a tree, and he was right in front of her.

Her eyes stared up at his, and he leaned down, closer and closer, never breaking eye contact. His lips were so close to hers, she could practically feel them.

He came a little closer, then just as Nila was about to close her eyes.

"Yes." It was a whisper, and Nila's brain scrambled to catch up. She felt the cold broomstick handle in her hand, and looked up at James, who was smirking.

"See you in the air." Was his only comment, before he swung a leg over his broomstick, and rose off the ground.

"Asshole!" Nila shouted up at him.

His laugh echoed down to her, and she grinned despite herself.

She also swung herself onto her broomstick, though no doubt much less gracefully, and made her way over him in shaky zigzags.

"Wow, you really can't fly." James said, in an amazed sort of way.

"What? You could have fooled me." Nila said sarcastically.

"Hold it more like this." He said, demonstrating, and Nila smiled at how eager he was.

She realized then, two things. She realized her hatred for being on a broom had not lessened in four years, and more importantly, she realized she was falling for the messy haired boy in front of her, who was currently showing her how to do some fancy trick. Falling hard.

 **Yup. If you like it, then you should review. Because that makes me very happy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I didn't think I was going to get this chapter in on time, but I did! Yay me!**

 **gr8rockstarrox- I like you, you're cool. I can tell. Anyway, I would make the chapters longer, but I don't really have time. School sucks up my life. I'm sorryyy.**

"Niiiiila, you aren't paying attention." James whined.

"Jaaames, you whine way too often for a sixteen year old boy." Nila replied, imitating his tone.

"Oi! I'll have you know, I am a MAN. A very manly man." He objected.

"I'm sure you are, James. " Nila said, concentrating very hard on not falling. She was currently high in the air, on a wobbly broomstick, all of her energy going into making sure the stupid piece of wood didn't tip her off.

The broomstick apparently didn't like being called stupid. It bucked, and Nila pulled up quickly to avoid falling to her death. It jerked up, which was very uncomfortable, but at least she wasn't dead.

Sighing in relief, she leaned forward, exhausted already. It was a mistake.

The broom shot forward, and Nila, screaming various swears, shot forward with it.

Behind her James broke off his rant about how manly he was, to yell.

"LEAN BACK! LEAN BACK, NILA!"

"I'M TRYING, DUMBARSE!" She yelled back, her knuckles turning white with the effort of holding on.

Then the broomstick flipped over.

She was currently holding on to the broomstick with only her hands, and she was about to let go.

"HANG ON!" She heard James scream. She huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"WHAT, ARE YOU SURE?! I WAS ABOUT TO LET GO! GEE THANKS, JAMES!"

Then the broomstick moved forward and Nila felt her hands slip. One minute she was holding onto the broomstick, her palms sweaty, then the next she was holding onto nothing, tumbling through the air.

Something warm surrounded her, and she scrunched her eyes up, not wanting to look.

"Nila?" It was James's voice, but Nila didn't open her eyes.

"Nila! Are you okay?!"

She said nothing, her eyes remained closed, and not a muscle so much as twitched.

"Nila! Open your eyes!" He sounded very panicked, and Nila decided it wasn't very nice of her to pretend.

She opened her eyes and promptly rolled them. "I'm fine, James. Honestly."

He glared at her. "You were faking?"

"It was really what you deserved. I mean, I could have died."

He turned away, and Nila stared, astonished. She hadn't thought he would be this angry.

"James? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" She trailed off as she caught sight of a smirk spreading across his face.

She shoved at his chest, laughing. "Asshole."

He grinned at her. "Aw, come on Nila, I was kidding."

Nila stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'd never be mad at you." He said, causing Nila to freeze.

She just then realized exactly what position they were in. They were still on James's broom, Nila in his arms. One of his arms was on Nila's back, and the other was under her legs.

They were so close.

Nila cleared her throat. "You are an incredibly lousy teacher, James Potter."

He laughed, and brought his face closer to hers. "And you, are incredibly cocky for someone who just fell off a broom."

"It could happen to anyone." Nila retorted, determined not to fall for the same trick twice.

James snorted. "You weren't even doing anything fancy, you were just supposed to be going forward. Even a first year can manage that."

Nila scowled. "I'll have you know, I fly better than Adalie."

"Liar."

"How do you know?"

"Adalie's Chaser for the Hufflepuff team."

Nila signed, defeated. "Fine. I suck at flying."

James made the broom slowly drift down to the ground somehow, and Nila got off, after him.

"What about the broomstick?" Nila stared worriedly up at the accursed object, still doing laps around the pitch.

"Leave it."James advised, stashing his in the same bush he'd pulled it from. "It's just Albus's."

Nila ignored him, and held out her hand. She had read something in a book about a broomstick being able to come back to it's owner. She had remembered because it had reminded her of Thor's hammer.

The broomstick slammed into her outstretched hand, with so much force she stumbled backwards.

"...or you could do that." James said, taking it from her, and putting with his.

"Let's head back." Nila said, frowning at the sky. "I think it's gonna rain."

They started walking back, but they had left too late, and almost as soon as they left the clearing, the rain started to pour, slowly at first, and then hard.

* * *

They were soaked when they got back, and the door was answered by Albus, who greeted them with a worried look behind him, and a "Quick! Before Mum sees you dripping al, over the carpets."

James grimaced, and motioned for Nila to stay quiet and follow him. She awkwardly walked up the stairs, and into what she assumed was his room, a watery trail behind her.

Nila sat down on his bed. "I need to get a suitcase, so I can change into dry clothes.

James groaned. "Alright. Come on and keep quiet."

They got inside the guest room, which was serving as Nila's room for her stay.

James passed her her suitcase, and Nila started to dig through. She grabbed an oversized sweater and leggings, then ducked into the bathroom to change.

As she pulled on her sweater, she heard the door open, and she came out to see who it was.

Ginny Potter stood in front of them, confused. "James...who is this?"

Nila blanched. Hadn't Mr. Potter told his wife she was coming. Oh no, what if she sent Nila out of the house? What if she wasn't welcome here? What if she thought Nila was a bad friend for her son?

"Mum, this is Nila." James explained.

A look of understanding dawned on the redhead's face. "Oh, right. Your friend."

"Mum!" James exclaimed.

"Alright, I'm leaving!" She said, walking towards the door. She paused in the doorway and winked. "Have fun, you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Mum!" James cried again, scandalized.

She laughed, then walked out, grinning, leaving her very embarrassed son, and his equally embarrassed guest, behind.

 **Like it? Love it? Think it could be better? Tell me in the reviews. Also if I make grammatical errors, please tell me, I hate doing it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay, story time! Another one in on time. I don't know if it's just me, but whenever winter starts I feel a strange craving for hot chocolate. I dunno. But that's the reason I spent 3 dollars on hot chocolate powder.**

Nila woke up to a redhead sprawled across her chest.

"Jayle…" Nila groaned, trying to push her off. "Jayle, get off."

She looked around for Viola, hoping for assistance. Then she realized she was in the Potter's guest room, and not in her school dorm room.

Giving up on trying to get Jayle off of her, she lay back down, running the events of yesterday through her mind.

Especially how her face had been two inches away from James'.

"I wanted to kiss him." Nila said out loud. "I wanted to."

For some reason the thought put her in a bad mood. She needed a distraction, any distraction.

"Oh, goddamn Jayle, get up!" She cried out, losing patience. With one final shove, she pushed her friend onto the floor.

The redhead raised her head to glare at Nila, and Nila screamed. Not because Jayle's glare was so terrifying, but because the girl on the floor, was most definitely not Jayle.

* * *

Once Nila screamed, the girl screamed too, and James came running.

"Nila! Are you okay!"

Albus popped his head in too. "Rose?" He asked incredulously.

"Who the hell are you?!" Rose asked, pointing at Nila, eyes wide.

"Me!" Nila said, feeling a bit panicky. "Who are you?!"

"Nila, this is Rose, my cousin. Rose, this is Nila, my friend." James said, sighing.

Rose waggled her eyebrows. "Your friend, or your _friend?"_

James rolled his eyes. "Get out, Rose."

"It was a simple question!" Rose protested, even as she walked to the door.

"Out."

" _Touchy."_ Rose muttered, before walking out. "C'mon Albus. Let's leave the two lovebirds to do their thing."

Albus made a face, but followed her out.

Nila glanced at James who looked pretty exasperated.

"Why was she in my bed?" Nila asked awkwardly.

"She probably thought you were Molly. D'you want breakfast?"

"Do I ever not want breakfast?" She joked, jumping out of bed. "I'll be there soon."

True to her word, Nila was down for breakfast fast. When it was over, James' mother suggested that James and Nila get ready for the reunion.

"It's held at your Uncle Ron's place today." She told James. "Albus and Rose are leaving early, I'll take Lily and go with them, and your dad will apparate there once he's done with work. Nila dear, what happened to your friend Jayle?"

Nila had gotten a letter from Jayle this morning, explaining that she was staying with Fred, until the family reunion. Of course, it had arrived _after_ the whole Rose-Jayle mix up. That was just how Nila's luck was. Bad.

She explained where Jayle was to Mrs. Potter-or Ginny, as she insisted on being called.

"Right, so James will take you to their house, it's not very far. Make sure he gets there on time, will you, please?"

After Nila assured her she would, Ginny and a small freckly redheaded girl left.

 _We're in the house alone._ Nila realized.

James stretched. "What do you want to do now?"

"What time do we have to be there?" Nila asked, looking at her watch. It was 8:30.

"1:30. We still have lots of time."

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

And that was how Nila found herself getting ice cream with James Potter.

"Oh my god, James, how many Oreo pieces can you even put one ice cream cone?" Nila asked staring at the monstrosity that was James' cone. It was originally chocolate ice cream, but you couldn't see it under the heaps of Oreo.

"Nila, how about you argue with me after you take off some of those chocolate pieces." James retorted, heading to pay for his Oreo infested ice cream.

"Oi! There's less chocolate on mine than there is Oreo on yours." Nila said, heading for a table as she had already paid for hers.

"No way. There is definitely more chocolate on yours than there is Oreo on mine." James said, shaking his head.

"You wanna bet, Potter?" Nila said. Admittedly there was a rather lot of chocolate on hers, but James' was definitely worse.

"Hell yeah." James bent slightly to stare her in the eyes and grinned. "You're going down."

"How would we even measure something like that?"

"Simple. We magic all the chocolate, or Oreo off, and see which one there's more of." They found a table and sat down.

She shook her head. "Not seventeen yet."

"Lucky for you, I am." James said, that stupid grin still on his face.

Nila snorted. "I don't trust you."

"Ouch!" James cried, putting a hand to his heart. "That hurts, Nila."

"I'm sorry to have damaged your fragile male ego." She replied dryly.

Just then, someone called out. "James!"

Nila turned and saw a brunette woman coming toward them smiling. "James, can you tell your mother that Valerie has been trying to get in touch with her about the new article all week, and that I can't cover for her much longer."

"Will do. Mrs. Malfoy. I mean, I'll tell her. I guarantee she'll actually start working on the article."

The strange woman laughed. "Probably not. Make sure she knows if it's not done by Monday, I'll tell Valerie her address, and she can have fun coming up with an excuse then. How's Albus? And Lily?"

"They're all fine. I mean, Albus is still stupid but otherwise fine." James replied, smiling.

"Oh!" She said noticing Nila. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I'm Astoria Malfoy. Nice to meet you." She held out a hand.

Nila introduced herself, and shook the offered hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"Hey, Mrs. Malfoy," James said suddenly. "Can you help us with a bet we have."

"Of course." The woman said smiling. "What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to draw the Oreo bits out of my ice cream, and the chocolate out of Nila's and then decide who has the most topping." He explained.

"What are the stakes?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, arching an elegant eyebrow.

"Umm..." Nila and James both stared at each other.

"You can't have a bet without betting on something." The woman said.

"Alright." Nila said. "What do you want?"

"You first." James said.

"I don't know."

There was an awkward silence, as both tried to come up with something the other had that they wanted. Then Mrs. Malfoy made an impatient noise, and stepped forward.

"I'll decide the stakes for you. However you must agree completely to them."

The two teens, looked at each other, shrugged and nodded.

"Okay. If James wins, Nila has to give him a kiss. If Nila wins, James has to give her a kiss." Mrs. Malfoy said happily.

Nila flushed, and opened her mouth to protest.

"No." The grinning woman in front of them said. "No arguments. You already agreed to this."

Nila closed her mouth, and turned to James, who was smiling.

 _What's he so happy about?_ She wondered, before realizing that she was grinning too.

"Right!" The enthusiastic woman in front of them said. "Let's start this contest!"


	16. Chapter 16

**So I read Winter by Marissa Meyer-any fans?- so gooddddd. This story is almost over, I was thinking about writing one about Adalie, and maybe Albus? And some Scorose? Anyway, would any of you guys be interested?**

 **Gr8rockstarrox- I was thinking about adding in Scorose, but I remembered that going by what I said in some other chapter, they'd be in third year now. Too young.**

"Twenty-one, twenty-two...twenty-three!" Astoria Malfoy cried out. "James wins by two."

James, Nila, and her were in a wizarding ice cream shop, either unaware, or ignoring the stares that came their way.

"Yes!" James exclaimed. "I told you so!"

Astoria cleared her throat, interrupting his happy dance (which, really, was just as well. There was no part of that dance Nila needed, or wanted, to see.)

"Wonderful, James. Now…the stakes…I believe Nila has to give James a kiss."

Nila flushed and stared at the ground.

"Well, I'm sure you don't need me here to witness. I have the utmost faith in you both." With that, the brunette waved, and walked out of the shop.

Nila and James both got up and looked at each other.

"Wanna head to a park near here?" James asked.

Nila's heart sank. He wasn't going to make her go through with it. He probably thought he was doing her a favor. Or maybe, he didn't want to go through with it. Either way, she didn't like it.

She nodded, trying to smile. "Cool."

In the park they sat in comfortable silence, watching birds and clouds. James grew tired quickly of the quiet, and poked her in the side. When that failed to elicit a response, he threw grass in her face.

"Blargh!" Nila spat out grass. "James!"

"I'm bored." He replied.

Nila turned her head away, about to tell him to bugger off, when she caught sight of her watch.

"James, it's 12, we should probably head back."

"We still have an hour and a half left." James complained, even as he started to get up.

"I'll need an hour to get ready." Nila replied.

She needed nothing of the sort, of course, but the silence was starting to end, and she wasn't sure if she wanted a conversation with him yet.

As Nila turned to leave, she felt a hand grab her elbow. She turned to face James, confused.

"Don't you owe me something, Nila?" He said, grinning that irritating grin of his, and stepping closer.

Nila came closer, her heart palpitating. Suddenly she was filled with dread, as numerous worries spread through her mind. She couldn't do this.

No. She was going to kiss him. Nila stepped even closer. She was going to kiss him. She came just a little closer, so their lips almost touched. She was going to kiss him. She was going to kiss him. Was it just her or did he look nervous too? She was going to-

Losing her nerve, Nila gave a peck on the cheek, and pulled away, already disappointed in herself. She braced herself and looked up at him. What she was bracing herself for, she wasn't sure. Anger, regret, maybe sadness.

She was not prepared for amusement. But sure enough, his eyes showed that he clearly found something here funny. She raised her eyebrows, and his lips twitched upwards.

"That's not how you do it, Nila." His arms wrapped around her waist.

She glared, but her heart wasn't in it. He smirked, and leaned down.

"Here. I'll give you a hand." James whispered.

And then, he bent a little more, and pressed his lips to hers. For a second she stayed still, shocked, then she moved, her arms going around him, pulling him closer. It was a soft kiss, gentle, sweet.

They broke apart, and James smiled. "Back to the house?"

Nila felt slightly wobbly. "Yeah."

They started to walk back, not saying much.

"Hey, Nila?" James said thoughtfully.

"Ye-ouch!" Nila was on the ground, having tripped over a rock in her path. James laughed, and she glared at him for about two seconds before starting to laugh too.

"Here." He said, offering her a hand up.

She took it and got up. "Thanks."

He made no move to let go of her hand, and Nila was desperately hoping he wouldn't, not ever.

They started to walk again, this time hand in hand.

"So…" Nila said, a little awkwardly. "Rose seems cool."

James snorted. "Right."

"Honestly!" Nila protested.

"Yeah, well you don't know her very well."

"We spent a night together." Nila said, waggling her eyebrows.

James coughed, his face going red. "Blimey, Nila, that's my cousin."

"Didn't you say she was a bookworm?" Nila asked, frowning. When she thought of bookworm, she thought of a person huddled in a corner, reading, ignoring the world around them.

"She is." James said. "She also swears like a sailor, and has a very nice right hook."

Nila smiled. "I told you she seemed cool."

"What part of that is cool?!"

"I bet she punched you."

"Funny."

"What's the family reunion going to be like?" Nila had been wondering about this for a while.

James shrugged. "I don't know. Like all other family reunions, I guess."

Nila huffed, unsatisfied by that ridiculous answer.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked, looking curiously at her.

It was Nila's turn to shrug. "I just want to fit in."

When she looked back at his face, he was smiling at her.

"What?" She asked, worried she had sounded ridiculous.

"Nothing." He said, still grinning.

She scowled at him. "You're laughing at me."

James winked at her. "Me? Never."

A smile broke through her frown. "Somehow, I am not inclined to believe you."

"Hard to imagine why."

"Isn't it?"

They had gotten to the house at that point, and Nila started to walk upstairs to her room. James followed, until they were both inside her room.

"James, I can't change my clothes with you in the same room."

He raise an eyebrow. "Oh, but you can."

Nila bit back a smile. "Get out, James."

"Cruel." He sighed, moving to walk out.

Before he left though, he pressed a quick kiss to Nila's lips, and walked out before she could react.

Nila closed the door, eyes wide open, hands going to her lips. She sank onto the bed, beaming uncontrollably.

"Gotta get dressed." She mumbled from her spot on the bed. "Gotta get dressed."

She turned towards her closet, wishing Jayle was with her.

Pulling out a green dress she had gotten as a present from Jayle, she held it against herself.

About twenty minutes later, she was dressed in that green dress, and black flats. She had passed on the the eyeliner, but put on lipgloss. Taking a deep breath, and one last look in the mirror, she left the room.

 **Like? Tell me! Reviews make my day. Oh, and let me know about the Adalie, Albus story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry. I'm late, I apologize. But all of my homework is done now, so my updates will be on time, if not early.** **This story's only going to have one more chapter I think. Maybe two. Remember to let me know about the Adalie Albus story.**

 **Psycho- yasssss! I love jacin so much.**

It took all of Nila's willpower to keep from gaping at the amount people crowded in one room. There must have been at least thirty. And those were just the people in that room. There were more in the rest of the house. And in the backyard.

James grabbed her arm and walked her over to Fred who looked relieved to see them, and Jayle, who looked awed at the number of relatives her boyfriend had.

Jayle leapt forward to hug Nila, and Nila returned it enthusiastically."So." said Fred. "What now?"

James shrugged. "Walk around, try to avoid Aunt Muriel."

"Who's Aunt Muriel?" Nila asked. "And why do we need to avoid her?"

James opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a hoarse voice crying out his name.

He winced. "You're about to meet her." He whispered, before pasting a smile on his face and turning.

Nila stifled a gasp as she turned to face the oldest woman she had ever seen. She was wearing a monstrosity of a hat, all pink feathers and fluff.

The lady gave Jayle a disapproving glare, but spoke only to Fred. "You're getting too dark, Fred. And look at your hair, it's a mess! You can be sure you got that from your mother, no one in my family has such a horrible excuse for hair."

Catching sight of James, she glowered. "And you! What do you have to say for yourself, huh?"

Caught off guard, James stammered. "W-wh-what?"

"What's this, huh?" She screeched, waving a magazine in front of his face.

"I don't know?" He asked cautiously, inching away.

Nila looked at the cover and gasped.

There was James and her at the train station, her moving closer to him. The headline read James Potter in a New Relationship!: Read All About It On Page 17!

James saw it at the same time, and groaned.

"How many people know about this?" He asked, cutting across his aunt's rant.

"Everyone." An amused voice came from behind them. A blonde girl stood there, smiling. "She's shown everyone."

The old lady was being led away by another blonde girl, who glanced back at them, and glared.

"Thank god for Victoire." James muttered.

"Oi!" said the blonde in front of them. "She only did it because of me. She owed me a favor for the Blue Hair Incident with Teddy and Uncle Harry. I'm the one you should be thanking."

"You're fantastic, Dom." He said grinning. "We'll just leave now…?"

"Nope."

He groaned again. "Goddamn, Dom, what do you want from me?"

"Is it true?" She asked, the interest in her eyes betraying the indifferent tone in her voice.

"Yes." James said. "Now can we leave?"

Dominique waved her hand dismissively, looking like she was already planning how to use this information against him. "Go. Knock yourselves out."

They walked until they found an empty room. James threw himself on the bed, one arm over his eyes, and sighed. "Close the door, or someone'll come in."

Nila obliged, then sat down on the corner of the bed.

James peeked out from underneath his arm. "What's the matter?"

"We're dating." It wasn't a question.

"Wait, do you not want to?" Nila heard panic in his voice, and grinned.

"No. I want to. I do. I just…how long have you liked me?"

James sighed. "For a while, I guess. I think I first realized when we went to Hogsmeade."

"Oh."

There was a silence, and then Nila spoke up. "I first realized when we went on that broom ride. I think it started a long time before though."

He said nothing, and Nila kicked off her shoes, and lay down beside him.

James turned so his arm was under his head and grinned at her. "I'm pretty charming, huh?"

Nila snorted, and moved closer. "If you say so."

He threw his other arm over her. "I notice you're not denying it."

She put an arm around him too, and stared into his eyes. "Would it make much of a difference if I did?"

James smiled. "No."

She smiled back. Then she tilted her head up, and kissed him, her arm tightening around him, his arm pulling her closer. His fingers ran through her hair, and-

"Er… I'll just come back another time then."

Nila pulled away fast, heat rushing to her face. A blond boy stood in the doorway, grinning. He looked like Dominique, so Nila figured they were siblings.

"What is it, Louis?" James asked, glaring.

"Aunt Ginny said to get you two for dinner. I could let her know you're busy…"

"Go away." James said, getting out of bed.

Louis raised his hands over his head, still grinning. "Going away. Nice meeting you…"

"Nila." She said, giving an awkward half-wave.

"Later, Nila."

James passed her her shoes, and went to wait by the door. "Sorry about him."

He started to say more but Nila interrupted. "I like him."

James tilted his head sideways and stared solemnly at her.

"What?" She asked, feeling a little defensive. She knew what the answer was going to be before James even opened his mouth.

"Just checking to see if it was possible you'd look less crazy from this position."

Nila raised her eyebrows. "And?"

His head came back to it's regular position and he grinned. "I've come to the conclusion that it's the words that come out of your mouth that make you look crazy. Regrettably, there's nothing to be done about that."

"Pity." Nila said dryly. "I could've used a little less crazy."

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree. Dinner?"

She got up off the bed. "Dinner."

* * *

After dessert, Nila, James, Fred, and Jayle went out into the backyard. Jayle grilled them on how they'd gotten together, and frowned when they gave her unsatisfactory answers.

"Now." She said, brushing her hair over one shoulder. "One last question. I need to know exactly when, so I can win five galleons."

Nila glared. "You bet on when we'd get together?"

Jayle beamed at her. "You'll be pleased to know I had the utmost faith in you. Fred here thought you wouldn't get together until you went back to school. I knew it would be sooner than that though. The problem is Viola thought you guys would get together on the train ride here, and I said that it would happen after you got to James's house."

"It happened today, actually." James said.

Jayle's beam turned into a smirk, and she turned to Fred. "You owe me five galleons."

Fred grimaced. "You guys couldn't have held it off for just one week."

"Sorry. Next time we'll make sure to consult you first." Nila said sarcastically.

Fred was going to reply, but suddenly there was a small red headed child in their way.

"So." Rose said. "You're Adalie's older sister."

"That's me." Nila agreed.

"You look nothing like her."

"What?! I've never heard that before. Are you sure?"

"You don't act like Adalie either." Rose said, frowning. "She's a lot more…"

"Cheerful?" James supplied.

"Yeah!"

Nila opened her mouth to object, then closed it again and sighed.

Someone called out "Rose!" and the girl sighed.

"I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." Nila said. Turning, she realized that Jayle and Fred were no longer there.

"Where'd they go?" James asked, voicing Nila's thoughts.

"Probably off to go snog." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"Well." James said, grinning at her. "Maybe we should do the same."

She smiled at him, and her smile grew wider when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Smooth like crunchy peanut butter, James." She whispered to him.

In return he pressed his lips to hers, and she melted in his arms.

 **Ughhh, I'm sorry if these kiss scenes suck, I've got no personal experience. I have to go off of books I've read.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know, I'm so late. It's been like a month. I'm sorry. I was busy applying for IB, and trying to get good grades. Soooo much homework. I swear my English teacher is trying to kill me. This chapter is longer than the other ones tho.**

The return to classes the next week was a shock. Nila had almost forgotten about the fact that she would be doing her N.E.W.T.s next year, and that she had yet to decide what she actually wanted to with her life. In a moment of panic, she had told Kalinth she wanted to be a Healer, somehow overlooking the excessive amount of work required. She was stressed out after the first week back.

"I'm so done, James." She moaned, collapsing in an armchair beside him, and burying her face in her hands.

James just laughed. "You're not done, Nila. You'll figure something out."

"Easy for you to say." She sniffed. "You've got everything figured out." James had chosen to get a job as an Auror.

"Yeah, well…" He paused. "I'm not really doing a great job at the comforting thing, am I?"

Nila had to laugh at that, despite her miserable mood. Catching sight of the clock she got up and grabbed her bag. "I've got to go. More class for me."

James stuck out his tongue. "Ha! Free period."

"Don't you have homework?" Nila asked, reveling in the way his satisfied smirk faded.

"Shit." He ran a hand through his hair, making it even more of a mess.

Nila laughed again, and left.

Arithmancy was boring like usual, and Nila left with a pile of homework as usual. Add that to what she had from her other classes, and Nila felt like crying. Again.

It had become a very normal feeling, actually, which probably wasn't healthy. She didn't worry about it. She didn't have time to worry about it.

* * *

At around 3 a.m, Nila sat in front of the fire in the common room, finishing up a Transfiguration essay. Scrawling the last few lines, she sat back to look at it, yawning. _Now I just have to edit._

"Nila?" Came a tired voice.

"James?" She asked, incredulously. "Why are you up?"

"Thought I heard someone." He said. "Why are _you_ up?

Nila waved her paper at him. "Homework."

James frowned, looking concerned. "Nila. Go to sleep. One bad grade isn't so horrible that you should give up your sleep."

Suddenly Nila was pissed off. She had been working her ass off. Why was he telling her it was unnecessary?!

"You know what, James?" She hissed. "One bad grade is horrible for me. My parents aren't incredibly rich and famous! I don't automatically inherit a bucketload of money! Some of us actually have to work for what we want! We don't get it handed to us! I don't have any rich parents who can give me everything I want! You don't even have to study! Your dad's the head of the Auror department! You just rely on everyone else to get you what you want! You're just a spoiled brat!"

She regretted the words even as she said them. When she stopped, James's eyes were cold, and she opened her mouth to apologize.

"Sorry to have bothered you, then." He said, the horrible icy look in his eyes still there, not going away. "I'll just go back upstairs."

"James... " She said, not entirely sure what she was going to say after that, but knowing that she had to say something, something that would get him to smile again, not look at her like _that_.

But he had already left, and she was left standing in the common room, a half formed apology on her lips.

Resolving to apologize properly tomorrow, when she wouldn't be abnormally grouchy and tired, she gathered up her things and went to bed.

* * *

Nila caught James in the library the next day. Going up to him, she opened her mouth, and he turned away.

"James, look, I'm sorry-"

She had planned to say more but he interrupted. "What? Discovered that you've actually got no other friends, so you came running back?"

Hurt flushed her face red, and she stammered out a "Wh-what? No-I- I-"

"Not really surprising." He continued. "Given your rather unattractive qualities."

This time, she couldn't even form words, and a strange little squeak came out of her.

He wasn't done though. "I mean, you're so desperate. Clingy. It's pathetic. On top of all of that, you aren't very interesting. It surprises me Jayle ever wanted to be friends with someone like you. Though, I guess she doesn't want to anymore. Seems to like Fred better. Ditched you the first chance she got, huh?"

The hurt was still there, but anger was very slowly taking its place, freezing everything. Nila could feel her face going blank. She didn't say anything, just turned and left the library.

She didn't feel like crying, she thought to herself. Strange. She didn't feel much anything, really. It was like ice had spread over her, leaving her numb.

Nila avoided James the next day. And the day after that. And soon, the week after that. It wasn't hard. He seemed to be avoiding her too. Nila brushed aside her friends questions, saying that everything was fine, refusing to look at James.

Then Jayle took her aside. "Nila you have to tell me what's going on."

Nila sighed. "Nothing, Jayle."

"Don't give me that! You and James won't talk to each other. You won't even look at each other."

Nila shrugged. "We have nothing to talk about."

Jayle grabbed her arms tight. "Nila, please. You guys need to talk it out."

Nila gave a small laugh, though it wasn't really funny. "Jayle, haven't you been listening? We have _nothing_ to talk about."

Jayle shook her head and walked away.

* * *

Nila's plan to avoid James had been working great. Until James did what he did best and screwed it all up.

"Nila?" Jayle said coming towards her looking worried. "Where's James."

This was clearly another one of her strategies to help her and James get back together, and Nila shot her a glare to let her know what she thought of it.

"Why would I know, Jayle?"

"He's missing." Said Jayle, biting her lip, her expression growing more worried by the second.

"He's probably in class or something." Nila said, shrugging.

"He wasn't in his bed this morning." Fred cut in, looking as worried as Jayle. "And he never showed up to any of his classes."

"We thought he was with you." Viola said, calm at first glance, but fear evident in her brown eyes.

Nila looked from one panicked face to another. "I swear, if this is a joke…"

But they looked way too upset for it to be that, and Nila's icy anger at James melted a little, overcome by worry.

"Alright." She said. "Let's go looking for him."

"Shouldn't we tell the teachers?" Viola asked.

"Already did." Fred said. "They said they couldn't alert the Ministry until he'd been missing for 48 hours. Kalinth said we could be excused from our classes to look for him, though. She said once he'd been gone for 24 hours she could get the teachers out looking."

"So." Nila said. "We'll go search for him."

Jayle nodded. "But what if he's in the Forbidden Forest?"

Nila refused to even consider that possibility. Chances were if he had been in the Forest since morning, he wasn't coming back.

"We'll search the castle first." She said. "All of his classes were on the first, second, or fourth floor. We'll just search those ones at first. I'll take the fourth floor."

"Alright." Viola said. "I'll take the second. Since the first floor's the largest, Jayle and Fred can go search together."  
"Don't stop to make out, you two." Nila said, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

Nila wandered the fourth floor, not quite sure what she was looking for. She checked in broom closets, and in abandoned classrooms, but there was no sign of him. More bad news, she had never realized how large the fourth floor was, and was no longer sure exactly where she was. Heading into a hallway that looked somewhat familiar, she became aware that there were no other students around. Hadn't been for a while, now that she thought about it. Which was weird because normally, even during class hours, there were a few seventh or sixth years with a free period wandering around.

The hallway no longer looked familiar, and she forced herself to keep going.

Then, as she was about to turn around, she felt herself being tugged sideways. It was similar to the feeling you got when traveling by Portkey. Altogether unpleasant.

The tugging feeling stopped, and then she was inside the wall.

Or at least she assumed she was inside the wall. It was dark, dusty, and incredibly hot.

Nila turned, trying to get a better idea of her surrounding. Pulling out her wand, she muttered. " _Lumos."_

"Won't work." Came a voice from behind her, and she screamed, and fell over.

Turning to see the mystery person's face, she blinked. "James?"

And yes, there he was, looking remarkably proud of himself for managing to scare her. "

"Hey, Nila. See you also managed to get sucked into this hellhole."

"Ye-yeah." She said, unsure about how to proceed from here.

Then she was looking at him, and he was looking at her, and it had been so long since she'd actually looked at him.

"James-" She began.

"No, wait. I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have been such a prat."

Nila shook her head. "I shouldn't have insulted you in the first place. I'm so sorry."

"I should've just accepted your apology. I'm sorry."

"I'm more sorry." Nila said, the corners of her mouth pulling into a smile.

"Ah, but I was sorry first."

She was full out beaming now, and reached over to give him a hug.

There was a pause, and then-

"James."

"Yeah?"

"Where's your shirt?"

"On the floor."

"Why?"

"It's hot."

She wrapped her arms around him, and tilted her head upwards. "I'm hot too, but you don't see me taking off my shirt."

"That's really too bad." James said, leaning in. "Are you sure I can't change your mind." He pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, hard, and before she knew it she was pressed against the wall, and they were making out.

That was the position Professor Henia found them in when she opened up the wall.

"Oh, dear." She said. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I remember my teen years well. I suggest you avoid using magic storage facilities as your meet up spot, though. Students aren't allowed to be in here."

Nila apologized, cheeks still burning from the mortification. She didn't bother to tell the Professor that they'd been trapped in there. At the moment it was far from her mind.

When they got back to the common room, they found Jayle, Fred, and Viola all sitting there talking worriedly. When Nila and James walked in, they exclaimed, and started asking questions, which Nila let James answer.

She curled up against James on the couch, and his arm slipped around her, even as he continued to tell the story. Gazing around at her friends, who were laughing at some joke James had made, and at James himself, whose eyes were gleaming as he told the story, she found herself wishing life could stay like this forever.

 **So that's it. The end. Goodbye faithful readers. I might start up that Albus/Adalie story, but not until this homework craze has ended. If you liked this story, review and tell me. If you want to read the Adalie/Albus story, follow me, or just keep your eyes open.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. So this story is over, but there's another one starting. I've got a new fic about Adalie and Albus. It's called The Optimist and the Mildly Misanthropic. So y'know, if you liked this story, check that one out.**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
